Two Legendary Forces Clash: Miyuki vs Sannoto!
Two Legendary Forces Clash: Miyuki vs Sannoto (二つの伝説の迫力は打つかる・ミユキ対サンノト, Futatsu no Densetsu no Hakuryoku wa Butsukaru: Miyuki tai Sannoto is a roleplay between Darth Raven and Beserkchart486. An Auspicious Encounter Miyuki Murakami was on her way to Konohagakure, in order to assassinate Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin. Kage was planning to invade Konoha, and Kage had ordered Miyuki to kill Tsunade, lest the latter's medical ninjutsu hamper their efforts to crush Konoha. Sannoto Senju, returned from the battlefield to attend his father's, 's funeral. However his true reason for coming back was to comfort his heartbroken mother, Tsunade. He was slowly walking through the forest and soon he spotted a lady no older than sixteen, walking throughout the forest as well. Feeling the need to be comforted Sannoto ran over next to the lady with a smile on his face. "Hey..How are you today?", Sannoto asked, walking the same pace as the lady. Miyuki actually felt horrible that she had to kill Tsunade, but she put a smile on her face and said, "Fine, thank you. What's your name?" "Well my name is Sannoto", Sannoto responded. "I haven't seen you around here before. So are you a visitor?" "Well, in a manner of speaking, I guess I'm a visitor. Are you a Konoha shinobi?" replied Miyuki. "Well to answer your question i am a Konoha shinobi. I just got back from the battlefield actually, however it was for terrible reasons. My father, Dan Kato, died in battle so i'm here to attend his funeral.", said Sannoto, as the smile on his face turned to a frown. Although he was saddened about the death of his dad, he would be completely hurt at the sight of his depressed mother and sister Yuki Senju. Hearing this deeply saddened Miyuki, and exacerbated the feeling of depression that was hovering over her like a dark cloud, like ink spreading and staining a precious document. He'll be an orphan when my mission is finished, thought the Murakami. "I'm really sorry," she said, diverting her eyes away from his. Suddenly, Sannoto's frown turned to a smile once again. "Don't feel sorry!", Sannoto said energetically. "My dad died an amazing shinobi. He died a Hero!", Sannoto added, as he looked over at Miyuki. "So, How about I show you around the village when we get there?" He's Tsunade's son! realized Miyuki. If I get him to take me around the village, sooner or later we'll meet Tsunade. And then... Miyuki refused to think about what she'd have to do to the Sannin. I hate using him, she thought. But what choice do I have? "Sure, I'd love to see Konoha," the kunoichi responded, smiling. "Well that's great", Sannoto said, as he could see the Gates of Konoha from a distance. "So this is the gates of Konoha, which I assume you know", Sannoto said, pointing towards the Gates. "I've seen them before, on my previous missions here," said Miyuki, as the two began walking towards them. "Previous missions here..What do you mean?", Sannoto inquired, somewhat curious about Miyuki. "Mainly diplomatic affairs, but I've also been here on collaborative missions between Kage and Konoha," said Miyuki. "Oh, So you already know where everything is. Well i guess we should skip that part. If your a medical nin, we can always go see my mother and she can give you some pointers.", said Sannoto. Okay. He's leading me right to Tsunade, Miyuki thought. I'll engage them in conversation for a while, then I'll take Tsunade down and knock Sannoto out. Shouldn't be too hard. "Sure, I'd love to meet Tsunade," she said. "I'm not a medical-nin, but I'd like to learn about medical ninjutsu." She's a nice girl but what is she here for?, Sannoto asked before smiling. "Well, if you don't mind, I have a technique which can get us there much quicker" I hope he'll eventually forgive me for what I'm about to do, Miyuki thought sadly. "I don't mind at all, let's go," she said. "Okay", Sannoto said as he grabbed Miyuki's hand. "Hold on!", he added, as he activated his Iron Migration Technique and instantly teleported to the two inside of his house, specifically his living room where his mother was sitting. "Ahhhhhhh! Sannoto!", Tsunade shrieked, jumping back form him. "What did i tell you about warping to the living room!" "I'm sorry mom, but on the bright side, we have a visitor", Sannoto said, pointing towards Miyuki. Miyuki couldn't believe that she'd gotten this close to Tsunade without a hitch. I can't believe it's been this easy, she thought. Miyuki activated her Ketsugan, and looked towards Tsunade, being able to make out the outlines of her vital organs. Now, how should I kill her? I have poisoned kunai with me, but she's a medical-nin, so that probably won't work. I could use my Tenshiken to stab her, but that may be too obvious, she might be able to evade it in time. Then there's always Kassatsujizai... With a start, Miyuki realized that she hadn't said a word to Tsunade. "Hello," she said. "My name is Miyuki Murakami." Her eyes changed! She's here to kill my mother, Sannoto said, as he gently placed his hand on Miyuki's shoulder. Using the Iron Migration Technique, he teleported the two back into the woods, a shack full of Kunai. Without warning, Sannoto swung his Kubikiribōchō, which he acquired during the war, towards Miyuki's stomach. The Battle Begins Damn! Miyuki thought. How the hell did he know what I was thinking? In an instant, Miyuki drew her own sword and blocked Sannoto's attack. Retreating several paces, she stared Sannoto in the eye, and used a technique in the hopes that she could erase his memory of the last few seconds. Just as Miyuki cast her technique, Sannoto instantly recognized that she was attempting to tamper with his brain. By manipulating the iron within the Neurotransmitters, in his own body, he was able to redirect the signals back to his memory, therefore he retained everything that occurred. "I have had multiple friends speak of the Ketsugan before", Sannoto said, clenching his blade tightly. "You were attempting to kill my mother, that's no doubt. But the unknown question is why?". "I was ordered to," came Miyuki's response. "Believe me, I have no wish to kill Tsunade. It broke my heart when the Kage Council told me to assassinate her, but orders are orders, and I won't defy my village. Relations between Kage and Konoha are... strained, and Kage is planning a preemptive strike on your village. But in order to do that, they want Tsunade out of the picture, because her medical ninjutsu might hamper their efforts to defeat Konoha. I... couldn't refuse them." "Miyuki, I'll offer you one, and only one chance to leave this place, or I will be forced to fight you. No one will hurt my mother physically, or emotionally ever again", warned Sannoto. "So, what will you do?" "You're right, Sannoto. No one will hurt your mother again. She won't feel anything. The last thing she will see is the red flash of my blade, and then she'll be out of her misery." With that, Miyuki bit her thumb, and formed several hand seals, summoning a large flock of ravens in the process. Several of the large black birds formed into clones of Miyuki. The others began to flew into the air, awaiting a command from Miyuki. "I see you made your choice", Sannoto said, as the smile on his face was overtaken by serious glare. Using the Iron Release: Iron Clone Technique, Sannoto managed to create Five copies of himself. For some reason, each clone was placed in a different format, two being in the front, one in the middle, two behind of that one, and lastly one next to the original Sannoto. "Attack One!", yelled a clone, who was in the very front of the formation. Responding to his command, the clone next to him placed his palm forward and attempted to pull Miyuki towards him using the Iron Release: Attraction and Repulsion, a technique which allows the user to pull or push, the victim away from them by manipulating the Iron within their body. Miyuki's clone was pulled towards Sannoto at an alarming rate. "Do something!" the others yelled. Miyuki's clone responded by throwing a barrage of kunai and shuriken at Sannoto, which were headed straight towards him. The weapons, which consisted partly of iron, were pulled towards Sannoto very rapidly, and the only way he could dodge them was to release the hold on Miyuki. "Pretty smart", said the original Sannoto, as his clones released his technique, therefore Miyuki and her kunai was no longer being pulled. "That was an interesting tactic..So i must compliment you on that one", said another one of Sannoto's clones. "Now it's our turn", said the original Sannoto, as he jumped into the air and threw two towards Miyuki and her flock of ravens. One of Miyuki's clones stuck her hands out, catching both of the Fūma Shuriken by putting her hands in the holes in the center. "You know... clone techniques are useless against me. I can tell the difference between them and the original. Miyuki pointed at Sannoto, which she knew was the real one because of her Ketsugan. She stared him in the eye, and paralyzed him by manipulating his brainwaves, which her Ketsugan could control to the point that no amount of iron redirecting could counter. With Sannoto immobilized, Miyuki punched him twice, then sent him flying with a side kick. She then flickered behind him and kicked him high into the air. Above Sannoto, Miyuki's ravens formed into another clone of her, and aimed a falling axe kick at him. "Raven Combo!" said the falling clone. The formation that Sannoto had set up was for this very reason. The clone that was next to Sannoto, pushed the cloned Miyuki away from Sannoto using the Iron Release: Attraction and Repulsion. Immediately afterwards he catches Sannoto, stopping him from hitting the ground. "S-Stab me!", Sannoto commanded, barely able to speak, as his clone stabbed him the leg. As a response of being stabbed, Sannoto cried out, experiencing extreme pain, therefore breaking the hold that Miyuki had on him. "Thanks..", the original Sannoto said, activating the Ninja Art: Cell Reanimation Technique, healing his wound completely. "Nice try but not going to work!", Sannoto's front clone said, as he threw multiple shuriken towards Miyuki.. Miyuki threw several of her own shuriken, the weapons colliding and rebounding off each other. "I must say, I'm impressed," said Miyuki. "You're the first person to survive that Raven Combo of mine. However... You won't have the same luck with my next attack." Miyuki formed several hand signs, and placed Sannoto under her clan's signature genjutsu. Sannoto was soon under the illusion that Tsunade, Dan, and Yuki were dead. Their corpses were lain around him, and had been pierced with kunai and were drenched in blood. Miyuki stood in front of Sannoto, holding a bloodstained kunai, her eyes flashing a murderous red. "How does it feel," she asked, "To see your family slain before you?" Due to her Ketsugan augmenting the already-powerful genjutsu, Sannoto would find it nigh impossible to break. The instant the genjutsu was cast on Sannoto, his pupil, in his right eye, contracted. "Your genjutsu skills are amazing, but through extensive years of training, I managed to train my right eye to see through genjutsu", Sannoto said, a smirk forming on his face. "But, I'm glad you switched this battle to genjutsu", he added, forming several handseals.. "Although, there is own technique that I can't see through, but fortunately for me, it is my possession. Get ready, to live in a world of complete, and utter darkness!". After forming the necessary handseals, Sannoto cast his grandfather's famous genjutsu, which deprived those of their eyesight. "I learned my grandfather's technique from a fellow Senju, who himself cannot see. Now do you see a world without light, just as he do?", Sannoto inquired, his voice echoing from multiple places, hiding his current location. Miyuki smirked, saying, "You obviously have no idea of the true power of my dōjutsu." With that, Miyuki's eyes morphed, a design forming in the center of her iris. She reflected the bringer-of-darkness on Sannoto, meaning that it was he who was now under the genjutsu. One of Miyuki's clones walked over to him, and formed a sphere of violently rotating chakra in her hand, and thrust it towards Sannoto. Due to the fact that Miyuki's Seiryokugan was strong enough to pierce the likes of the Lightning Release Armour, it would almost certainly be lethal if it hit its target. "You continue to forget about my CLONES!!", Sannoto shouted, jumping away from Miyuki. "I have the ability to share vision with my clones, and considring that they aren't under the genjutsu, I can see perfectly. So, i'll put a proposal, you release the genjutsu, and I'll release my clone technique. Not to mention, you still are under my genjutsu, which effects the sense of hearing", Sannoto stated, his voice continuing to echoe throughout the battlefield. "... Alright," said Miyuki. "We'll do it at the same time. One... Two..." The two would release their respective genjutsu on the count of three. "Miyuki, you're a extraordinary shinobi. But if we continue, we both know how this will turn out", Sannoto said, as he readied his hands. "Three." Miyuki released the bringer of darkness, hoping that Sannoto would release his genjutsu. "Three". Sannoto released his Genjutsu, and his cloning Technique. "Miyuki, I'm going to warn you one more time", Sannoto threatened, as he avoided eye contact with Miyuki. If I make eye contact, her eyes with paralyze me. But if I look at her feet, I should be able to predict her movements, Sannoto thought to himself. I'm not sure if I can go through with this, thought Miyuki. "Why should I stop?" asked Miyuki. "Do you know how much pain the Kage Elders will put me through if I defy them again?" "Miyuki, If you don't stop, you won't have to worry about the elders", Sannoto said, wiping the sweat off of his face. "See, I realized something about this battle Miyuki, but have you realized the same thing?" "No, I haven't," said Miyuki. "Sannoto, I would give nearly anything to cease fighting you and return home... But I am not willing to defy the Elders and endure the punishment they will mete out to me for your sake, or Tsunade's. Unless, of course, you can tell me a better alternative." Miyuki stood still, prepared to listen to whatever Sannoto had to say. Sannoto chuckled hysterically for a few moments before saying, "Miyuki, you won't have to worry about the elder's punishment if you continue". After ending his statement, Sannoto wiped the dirt off of his face. "Because I realized, that if we continue...We'll both die", Sannoto stated. "Speak for yourself," said Miyuki. "You still haven't managed to touch me." Her sword began to glow crimson, as Miyuki appeared in front of Sannoto and began a series of Kenbu moves, her blade moving so fast it was as if a web of steel were being woven around him. She aimed the Tenshiken at Sannoto's neck, intending to decapitate him. Due to Miyuki's immense prowess as a swordswoman, Sannoto had nearly no chance of evading her strike. "I knew it would come to this", said Sannoto. He knew that It would be impossible to dodge Miyuki's attack, but he would be able to separate the two. Using his Iron Release: Attraction and Repulsion technique, Sannoto forced Miyuki back several feet. "That was a clever technique, but my Iron Release will silence you!", Sannoto threatened, as he formed a series of handseals. "Iron Release: Halo!", he shouted as a enormous warrior of Iron surrounded Sannoto. After a few moments, the warrior grew taller than majority of the tree's and a sword, somewhat resembling the Kubikiribōchō was being clenched by it. Sannoto, the mastermind behind the technique, was safe within the warriors head. The warrior swung it's enormous sword towards Miyuki, in an attempt to silence her for ever. Miyuki's eyes widened at the sight of the gigantic figure that surrounded Sannoto. She raised her Tenshiken and used her most powerful kenjutsu attack: Ken'nan. As the giant sword descended towards her, she swung her Tenshiken towards it, the Chi-Chakra-enhanced metal slicing through the iron with ease. The blade of Sannoto's warrior was cleanly sliced off, and spun harmlessly past Miyuki. The Murakami then formed two demonic hands and punched the warrior repeatedly with them, sending it flying a number of meters. Sannoto and his Iron warrior flew back multiple meters, but managed to recover in mid air. "Pretty Good", Sannoto complimented, however unless Miyuki possessed a supernatural sense of hearing, she wouldn't be able to hear his compliment. Inside the head of his warrior Sannoto formed a simple handseal. "Iron Release: Iron Clone Technique!", he yelled as six Iron clones jumped out of the creatures head. "Now, It's our turn!", all of the yelled simultaneously, as they formed a series of handseals. Afterwards, the clones had created Iron warriors themselves, and each of them wield a giant Kubikiribōchō. At the same time, each of them swung their blades towards Miyuki, planning to execute her once and for all. Miyuki didn't bother trying to evade the attack, knowing that it would have been extremely difficult to do so. Rather, she manifested her Rankyō, and allowed the blades to impact the chakra armor. She did feel the strain of maintaining the defense's integrity under such tremendous force, however, a testament to the power of Sannoto's attack. A touch of sadness coloring her voice, Miyuki said, "Sannoto, what would you do if you were in my position? Would you walk away from killing someone close to me if you knew that certain death awaited you if you did?" Once hearing the sadness within Miyuki's voice, Sannoto immediately ceased his attack released his clone technique, along with his Iron Warrior. "As shinobi, we are raised to be killers. We are taught to do some of the most inhuman things possible. However, along with doing these inhuman acts, we are supposed to complete them without thinking twice about it. As a shinobi, I would certainly not walk away from killing someone for my own life. But, as a person, I wouldn't be capable of completing such a task. Which is why I'm gonna allow you to choose", Sannoto replied as he gracefully knelt down. "You can kill me, and go home as hero. You can do whatever you want. All I ask is, please don't kill my mother", he added as he awaited Miyuki's choice. Miyuki looked at Sannoto with disbelief, hardly believing that the latter was willing to simply put his life in her hands for the sake of his mother. She dispelled her armor and knelt next to Sannoto, saying, "I... I never wanted to kill you, Sannoto, but if this is what you've set your mind on, so be it. I promise, I won't take Tsunade's life." Miyuki punched Sannoto in the back of his neck, on a sensitive nerve, thereby rendering him unconscious, and stood up. I can't leave this place bearing anything less than Tsunade's head, she thought. But I refuse to kill that woman in cold blood... What do I do? Miyuki formed a quick hand seal, forming a shadow clone which would stand guard over Sannoto. Without so much as a look behind her, Miyuki ran to Konohagakure and her target, Tsunade. Miyuki had relatively little difficulty in locating Tsunade's house, due to her Ketsugan, which allowed her to see the Sannin's distinct chakra signature. Once she was outside the building, she used a ninja technique that allowed her to enter the house noiselessly. Miyuki noticed Tsunade was sitting comfortably in the sofa, perhaps relaxing after a long day of work, or perhaps, drinking. Since the sky outside was very gray and overcast, the house was dark, which meant that the red light from Miyuki's dōjutsu was altogether too visible. An expression of shock spread across Tsunade's visage, but before the woman could react, Miyuki said, "Tsunade, the hero of Konoha. I was sent here to assassinate you by my village, but I made a promise to someone close to you that I wouldn't go through with it." Miyuki's expression turned to one of stern rigidity, as she said, "So, I'm giving you a choice: Either come with me willingly as a prisoner of war, or your son, Sannoto, will die. He is being held right now by a shadow clone of mine, and I will execute him if you refuse to comply with my wishes. You might not believe me, but I don't think you want to take that risk, do you?" At Sannoto's location, Miyuki's clone noticed he was beginning to wake up, and placed her hand on his head in an effort to ease his discomfort. His vision was blurry, and he had a continuous aching in his head. Although his vision was blurry, he could still make out who's hand was on his head. "M-Miyuki?", he question; uncertain if he was just seeing things. Where am I? Did she kill me, or did she take me back to her village; where I'll be tortured? What's going on here?, Sannoto continuously thought. "A-Am I dead?". Maybe the rumors are true. Death supposedly takes the form of someone that eases you. So is it possible?, he pondered before asking, "Are you death?" "What? No, I'm not," responded Miyuki's clone, laughing. "You're still very much alive. I knocked you out earlier, and the real me should be having a chat with Tsunade right now. I'm a shadow clone, by the way." Feeling complete and utter embarrassment, a small blush flushed over the face of Sannoto for a few moments. "Oh, sorry.", he apologized before disappearing and reappearing behind the shadow clone; and within an instant sent his Kunai into her back. "That's what the apology was for by the way". Because he already had multiple of his special kunai's within his room, Sannoto was already capable of identifying the Iron within his home. "There it goes! Here I come mother!". In an instant, using the Iron Migration Technique once again, he was in his room. The Senju burst open his door to his room and immediately ran into the living room, where his mother and Miyuki were talking. "Mother!!", he yelled; uncertain if she was hurt or not. The Sannin quickly turned around and faced her uninjured son, with a concsoothe his mother's worries.erned look on her visage. "Sannoto! You're alright!", she exclaimed in a surprised tone. "Yes, I'm alright mother!", he replied, hoping to soothe his mother's worries. Well, there goes my brilliant plan, thought Miyuki as her clone dispersed and she watched Sannoto enter the room. She smirked as she thought, Fortunately, I have an alternative. Resting her gaze upon Sannoto's forehead and forming a snake hand seal, Miyuki said, "Don't move. Since you evidently haven't noticed yet, my shadow clone placed an explosive tag on you when she touched your forehead. If you so much as breathe too hard, your mother will watch your head become reduced to bloody stains on the floor." Without taking her eyes off of Sannoto, Miyuki said to Tsunade, "Tsunade, the same goes for you. Sannoto will become a decapitated cadaver if you do anything that is the least bit threatening." Miyuki's voice contained a theretofore-unheard coldness, as if she would not think twice about murdering Sannoto in front of his mother. In actual fact however, it hurt her heart to say such bloodthirsty things. "Then do it! As I said before, just allow my mother to flourish and continue to live her life. No one can hurt her, nor will they. So go ahead and kill me. I'm not afraid to face death.", Sannoto said; as he held himself still. "Death is a human's best friend. It welcomes us, after our body and life has been drained from this corporeal vessel. Now, what are you going to do Miyuki? Are you going to end me and return to your village as a hero? Or are you going to force my mother to come with you, which will end badly. Very badly. Or will you take me as your prisoner instead, and return to Kagegakure with a prisoner? Do as you please, just don't take my mother." The Mysterious Hideout Miyuki took several ominous steps towards Sannoto, and placed her hand on his forehead. Allowing just the slightest hint of a smile to reach her lips, she removed the exploding tag from Sannoto. "You can have it your way," she said. "Tsunade will remain here, but as for you, you're coming with me." She grabbed Sannoto's wrist then, and with a nearly-invisible motion of her hand, tightened her grip until she heard a distinct cracking sound come from his bones. Without releasing Sannoto's hand, Miyuki closed her eyes as she, and by extension, Sannoto, was into Kagegakure. "Wonderful village you have here. Though, I have a feeling it would be much more enjoyable if I wasn't being imprisoned", the Senju playfully stated, before looking down at his restricted hands. "You do know that you can let me my hands go. Even with you restricting them, it's nothing you could do if I decided to run. My mother isn't here to distract me from defeating you this time", Sannoto added with a small smirk following behind his words. "I did break your wrist for a reason, you know," Miyuki said. "A ninja without the use of his hands is worthless." The kunoichi led Sannoto through the dark chambers of the ANBU hideout, finally stopping in a dimly lit room with a pattern of concentric circles engraved in the floor. Sannoto looked around, seemingly studying his surroundings. The room was extremely strange, which couldn't be good for anything. Perhaps this is the interrogation room, he pondered to himself, as he took another look down at his broken wrist. It was frightening that his wrist were broken, but the scariest thing was the effects of this. Without hands, a shinobi was incapable of using techniques, meaning he was actually trapped within this place. "Although this place looks really cozy", Sannoto sarcastically said, "Would you mind telling me where I am?"